Oceania
Oceania is a region of Morpheus located to the south-east of the map. It is a independent region that is separated into 6 states, each state holding a major city. Oceania (Lady of the Ocean) Known for its wastelands and deserts, and more so for its western mining and eastern trade, the land is a known working location for many in need of new land. The native of Oceania are called Uwari, where those who come to live and work are known as the Settlers. Religion Settlers Religion is not so much of a topic among most of the citizens of Oceania, those of upper class sticking more to the usual beliefs of their home lands, but in Oplil, the story is different. The religion in Oplil is based around Data and Ventura, about keeping them appeased and at peace. The other Gods that are mainly in focus are Arivu, Nargoren, Ishateren, Ferentium and Thomericus, these five called the most important after the two Creators. Uwari The natives of Oceania have their own beliefs, based on their tribe and also their separate culture, though all believe in the Rainbow Snake, the Goddess who is known as the Mother of All. Maori & Caoul When it comes to Caouls and Maoris, there's no real race bias, though of course there are individuals like that, but more class bias. Shapeshifters are generally laborers of some kind, though there are some that are upper class. Maori and Caouls that look completely human can be upper class, but that depends all on where they came from, how they gained their wealth and status, etc. Notable Gods Geography Oceania has the reputation of being a region that is barely habitable, mainly desert and always hot, but while some areas are like this, some have as varying weather and seasons as any other region. Wadan and Ascana are the only two states that have only wet and dry seasons, the wet season lasting for the final three months of the year. The top half of Oplil also has wet and dry seasons, but as the climate mixes with the more tropical Eastern Oceania, the lines become blurred on where seasons begin and end. Opeau is very much like your typical tropical island, with the sun shining most days, rain falling enough to keep the land green and luscious and cold weather rarely falling below 15oC (59oF). As for Leishen and Perhiel, there climate was closer to ordinary Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter, though it never snows unless high in the mountains, and even then it is only in small amounts. States The landmass of Oceania has recently been split into 6 states by the ever growing settlers, each holding its own major city, the head of which is known as the Minister. The states are: * Leishen - Named after the Royal Family of Regazya, using a mixture of the hyphenated surname, Leishen is where the first settlers landed, the first state to be created and the first to be fully cultivated. The state itself sits in between Perhiel and Opeau on the Eastern third of Oceania. * Perhiel '- Perhiel is the state to the south of Leishen, and though it is the smallest state and furthest to the south of Eastern Oceania, it is the main trading hub for all, as the City of Manta holds the largest port of the entire region. * '''Opeau '- While other states hold a specific purpose, whether for the wealthy or for work, Opeau, the northern state of Eastern Oceania, has only the purpose of pleasure and fun. With beautiful beaches, taverns for all sorts, from wealthy to poor, getaways for various wants and brothels galore, the entire state is devoted to forgetting about work and daily life. Opeau is known as the State of Freedom, most leaving Maiden Arlette to govern as she sees fit, for she knows how to make it work. * 'Oplil '- Sitting to the south of Central Oceania, Oplil is the state of religion, many who cross into the main city walls are at risk of execution if customs are not followed here. * 'Ascana '- Ascana is the state that is reserved for the natives of Oceania to live in peace, though this is unwritten, simply agreed by for the ease of all. While this northern sate of Central Oceania is mostly uninhabited by settlers. * 'Wadan '- The last and largest state is Wadan, taking up the whole of Western Oceania, the large amount of space is needed for the purposes of mining, which is Wadan's main commodity. The main population of Wadan consists of Dwarves and Humans, though any who are experienced laborers are usually able to find work. Outlaying Islands * 'The Enargan Peninsula '- A small chain of free islands just off the coast of the military state of 'Ascana. '''The island is inhabited by Enargan's, a race of cat-like hybrids. * 'Udhaakeh '''- This Small island off the coast of '''Perhiel, Oceania near Tenby. Occupied by the Kica-Kela cult, a hated, and feared group of humanoid beings. Biodiversity As Oceania is an isolated island, the flora and fauna have evolved into quite spectacular, and weird, sights. To try and name all of the unique flora and fauna would be too much, instead, provided is a set list of the most well known, the most unique, the most dangerous and/or the most rare, the kinds of flora and fauna that should be noted by all, including those who are not residence or natives. Added to this list is also the floral, faunal and bird emblems of each state. Below is a table of these emblems. Ethnicity Notable Races While the various cities of Oceania hold many different race upon Morpheus, in varying number, the most common races to be found are: * Dwarves * Elves * Humans * Shapeshifters Notable Classes Metal Benders Governance Oceania is its own country, surrounded by water on all sides, and because of this isolation, the natives of Oceania, named Uwari, govern themselves, but the settlers of the land govern in the same way Regazya governs its people, as most of the settlers are from that region. * Settlers: Each settled state/city holds very similar laws to each other, emulating the laws of Regazya, where most are from, though there are variations within laws, while others are added or removed altogether. These laws are determined by the Minister of each state, dependant on the citizens, purpose of the state and resources. Along with this, many of the citizens continue to follow the Royal Family of Regazya, though the family itself holds no technical legal sway. * Uwari: The natives are split into their separate tribes, each tribe being led by an Elder who determines how the tribe is to be run, their decisions being made on tradition of the tribes previous Elders, the resources available and the area in which the tribe lives. The Elder is the final decider in all matters that cannot be resolved by the other members of the tribe. Military Due to being so isolated, Oceania has not needed much use for military, as a result, its not massively sought after on this land. The land does have at least one base in each of the capitals. Though, within Oplil, there's much more, and in the Wadan and Opeau, they're even more lax on the rules, the resort city because it's a place of fun, the mining city because it's so full of crime and corruption. Though the vast space of nothingness from then on holds perfect training grounds for different environmental conditions, from torrential rains, to deadly heat, to freezing cold, making the military force of Oceania one of the best in all of Morpheus, though this is hindered by the sheer lack of numbers compared to other regions, even if it is not by much. Economy & Demographics Agriculture Farming, hunting and gathering is not common here. Tribes will live off the wildlife found among the wasteland. Mining in the west is most important the the people of this land. Other then that, they survive off imported trade. Science and technology Due to it heavily relying upon trade and the wildlife, technological and scientific development is relatively poor in this region. Many of the advancements have been due to the influx of trade from other places which have then been used in turn to benefit the people. Health Due to be a isolated region, it is rare for decease and famine to cross the waters, when symptoms of sickness does show, execution is often the result to keep plaque at a low. Education Across the most part of the region, many start to learn how to read and write at a low age, the settlers work must under Regazya's education system. Training and helping those who age her, to go into the field of work most common for they're family. Languages * Settlers: The main language of Albanish is Common Tongue, used simply because most know it and those who are not fluent are at least able to understand enough to communicate. * Uwari: Oceanian natives have over 100 separate languages relating to each tribe, though there are similarities. Tribes whose territories are close to each other have very similar languages so as to communicate, but as a territories get further and further apart in distance, the similarities slowly disappear until they are non-existent. Collectively, the settlers call it Uwaric after the name they gave the natives. History Prehistory